


Great Danger

by roguelightning



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: Nikola has just installed a security system for his lab in Colorado Springs. But what happens if one night, the system is triggered by an unexpected visitor, one that pays no attention to the warning sign at the entrance?





	Great Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://viennainspringtime.tumblr.com/post/163810165056/hostilepoet17-historicaltimes-nikola-tesla) tumblr post

                He had been very proud of his security system, if he had to be honest about it. True, he had built it out of necessity more than anything else, with Edison always sending spies to his lab, not to mention visits of the more unpleasant kind, but he had to admit it was a pretty interesting scientific feature even on its own. Nothing too deadly, just electricity flowing through the ground, ready to stun you at the first wrong step you took. The voltage wasn’t large enough to kill, he made sure of that – after all, if somebody triggered the system, he would have liked to know what the hell they were doing there and, more importantly, who had sent them.

                However, given recent events, it had come up as some sort of a surprise one night, when the system was triggered out of nowhere. He had hoped Edison had given up on sending spies after the last ones came back to him with nothing other than a few bruises and stories of the place being haunted – the place was obviously not haunted, but being a vampire and having super speed had its perks, and luckily Edison’s spies were usually too stupid to bother to find other explanations for what they had seen, so ghosts were the usual reason they gave.

                Still, he went to check what triggered the system, cursing the timing of that fool. He was expecting a visit the next day days and this was nothing but an unwanted interruption. Or at least that was what he thought, until he saw her laying in the field. He had never been more grateful for the fact that he hadn’t designed his system to kill then in that moment, when he rushed to check her pulse and saw that she was alright. It still didn’t explain what the hell was she doing there, in the middle of the night, but that was a story for when she would wake up. For now, he took Helen in his arms and guided her inside his lab, where he laid her on a couch.

                The first thing Nikola noticed about her was the hair. He had only see her as a brunette once, around ten years before, when she also came out of nowhere, seeking for his help, and when things had taken a pretty… interesting turn, one that she conveniently ignored the next time she had seen him and when weirdly enough she had gone back to being a blonde. This had made him develop some theories, pretty impossible ones, but then again it was Helen he was talking about, so impossible was a very relative thing. For now, he was going to let her sleep, he decided, as he caressed her face, tugging a strand of her hair behind her ear.

                “What have you got yourself in this time, Helen?” he whispered as his thumb traced the contour of her lips.

                When she woke up the next day, with a pretty big headache, she cursed herself for being so neglectful. She could have bet all her money on Nikola not being at his lab at the time – after all, her contacts said he was in New York, so she had figured his lab would be a good enough place to hide, at least for a few days. But apparently all her contacts had been wrong, and now she was going to have to give a lot of explanations. That was, if she didn’t get out of there as fast as she could.

                She was still a bit dizzy, as she found out when she stood up on her feet, but she didn’t have the time to worry about that. She headed straight to the exit, when her attention was caught by the sign in front of the entrance. “Great danger” it wrote, but somehow the menacing aspect was killed by the doodle of electricity that had been drawn next to these words, and she couldn’t help rolling her eyes at that. Nikola could be such a drama queen sometimes.

                “Leaving so soon?” a voice asked and she turned around, only to see Nikola leaning on the door, with a cheeky grin on his face. She knew that grin all too well – after all, he had had the same grin after kissing her in Rome. This, in all honesty, was pretty much the last thing that should have been on her mind at the time.

                “I was just taking a walk.” she answered, trying to sound as innocent as she could. “Really, Nikola?” she asked, pointing at the sign. “Great danger? What’s so dangerous in here? Your equipments are pretty safe, from what I have seen.”

                “Are they, now?” he asked as he closed the distance between them. “But you are right, they’re not the most dangerous things in here.” Nikola said as he let his arms encircle her waist. “I am.” He whispered in her ear, and it took all her strength to resist leaning into his embrace.

                “Nikola…” she said on a warning tone, but made no move to free herself from his arms. He seemed to get the message, however, because he let her go and she turned around to face him. “I am especially dangerous to anyone who trespasses my property, just so you know.” he said, and there was something devious in his smile, like he had had some theory that had just been proven. “Care to explain yourself?”

                “Right. That is a long story, I’m afraid.”

                “I have tea.” He offered, as he extended his hand to her. Hesitantly, she took it and let him lead her inside. There was no getting out of this, not without a good story.

                “I didn’t know you have a security system.” she said, as she sipped on her tea.

                “I would say sorry about that, but you could have told me you’re coming, you know. You’re always welcome here.”

                “I thought you were in New York, to be honest.”

                “So you figured my lab would be a nice place to hide, I see.” Nikola smiled. “Still, call next time. The security system can be quite unpleasant, as you’ve seen. Sure, if you walk into it, it’s not that bad.”

                “If I walk into it?” she asked on a suspicious tone.

                “Yeah if you teleport into it, it does have a tendency to kill you. It didn’t kill the last one who tried doing that, but I upped the voltage since then, so I wouldn’t know.”

                “Ah.” Helen said coldly. “I see.”

                “Hey don’t give me that look.” Nikola said, defensively. “I let him in once and he didn’t seem to listen when I told you I have no idea where either of you were, so I decided it would be best if I stopped these kind of visits altogether.”

                “I wasn’t judging. Not too much, anyway.”

                “Interesting.” Nikola smiled. “Forget about Johnny, though. I assume you still want a place to hide. I can’t help you with that, you see. I have some work to do and I don’t exactly want you to be here, as much as I would enjoy having you stare at me.”

                “You’re not that irresistible, you know. Can I ask what you’re doing?”

                “Well let’s just say I’m giving somebody a tour of the lab and I want her to be impressed so I may be putting a bit of a show for her.”

                “Her?” Helen asked, raising an eyebrow. “Nikola are you having a date?”

                “You tell me. It’s not exactly meant to be a date, but if I end up kissing her… I wouldn’t complain about it too much.”

                “So, a fangirl, if you hope to woo her with some electric show.” Helen mused. “Interesting. And am I correct if I say you came back from New York for her?”

                “Jealous, are we?” Nikola smirked. “Yes, that is why I came back from New York. But don’t worry, I still like you more. I think. It’s probably the hair.”

                “And yet you kick me out of here because she’s coming and you want to be alone with her.”

                “Actually, not really. It’s just that I really don’t want you two to meet. On second thought, having you both in the same room would be really interesting… Messed up as hell, but interesting.”

                “I have no intention of meeting this woman, thank you very much.” Helen said coldly. “I’m sorry if that messes up whatever fantasy you were having with the two of us.”

                “My God, you really are jealous.” He said and there was something so naughty in his smile that she barely resisted slapping him over that smirking mouth of his. To resist the temptation of kissing him was nearly impossible. She remembered all too well the last time she kissed him, ten years before, but that hadn’t been exactly her Nikola. That Nikola had been cute and caring and looked like he had been hit by a train when she had kissed him. This one, however, was closer to her Nikola and this new found confidence of his made butterflies swarm in her stomach.

                “Don’t worry, I probably won’t even kiss her. She’s a pretty stubborn one.” Nikola said.

                “I don’t care if you do.” Helen said, but she was anything but convincing.

                “Well you tell me if I do. Actually, don’t. I like surprises.”

                “How the bloody hell am I supposed to know if you kiss her?!” she snapped at him. “It’s not like I can see the future, and if I could, I would most certainly not waste this ability on telling you if you kiss some woman.”

                “That’s not what I was asking you to do.” Nikola smiled. “But don’t worry, I’ll find out myself.”

                “Fine. I’ll leave you to your preparing, though. I’d hate for you to disappoint your little girlfriend.” Helen said as she stood up and headed to the exit.

                “She’s not my girlfriend, not yet. From what I know she’s seeing someone else at the moment. But I can wait. Thank you for that, by the way.”

                “What for?” she asked as she turned around and faced him. But the only answer she got was her body getting pinned to the door, as his lips crushed to hers. His tongue flicked over her lips, begging her to allow him entrance, and she obliged with a moan, relishing the way he took over her mouth, his lips moving expertly against hers. Instinctively, she tilted her head, to allow him better access, as her hands got into his hair and pulled him closer. He parted her legs with a swift move of his knee and pinned her even harder against the door, making her insides hurt. There was something so irresistible in having him so close to her, his smell intoxicating, not to mention the way his body felt like, pressed to hers from head to toe, that it took all her focus not to rip all his clothes apart and take him at the spot. Instead, she bit on his lower lip, hard, hoping to relieve a bit of the tension.  Her reaction made him mad with desire and he let her lips go for a while, only to take over her neck.

                “God almighty, Helen.” he whispered through gritted teeth as he pinned her hands with his own, making it impossible for her to move. “You. Are. So. Delicious.” He said, stressing each word with a flick of his tongue against her pulse point, making her squirm in his arms. “And if we could, I swear to God I would have you right here. I would like nothing more than to hear you scream my name.” he whispered seductively, making her knees melt. “But we can’t afford that, can we?” he asked as he let her go.

                “Goodbye, Helen.” he said as he opened the door for her. “And thank you. This will make the waiting a lot more bearable.”

                “Waiting for what?” she asked on a small voice.

                “You, of course. Now go, or you’ll get us both into trouble. And don’t be mad at me, you’ll understand soon enough. I am a bit hurt you haven’t yet, to be honest.”

                “That’s easy for you to say.”

                “As I said, don’t be jealous, I still like you more.” Nikola smirked. “Now go. Also, today is September 27th, if that helps.” With these words, he almost shoved her outside and closed the door behind her. With a huff, she left, stomping her feet, and it took a lot from her not to knock that stupid sign off when she passed by it. “Great danger”, indeed. Especially for her health, be it physical or mental. Why the hell did he have to be so irresistible? And the nerve he had, kissing her like that and then shoving her off because he was busy meeting his girlfriend! Not to mention telling her the date, like she would have given a damn that it was the 27th of September. Why the hell did that matter? It was a date like any else, it meant nothing to her. .. except the fact that was the date when a certain Helen Magnus had first seen Nikola Tesla’s lab in Colorado Springs. _Bloody hell_.


End file.
